Race against time
by batgirl15
Summary: Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Leah, Boyd's girlfriend, and Bella all get kidnapped. Now it is a race against time for the hale pack, the la push pack, and the cullens to find them. But there is a little game behind the entire kidnapping. But one question will linger on all of their minds until they find the missing humans and hunter. Will they find them in time. Read to find out.


"STILES!" Elizabeth Swan screamed as she ran through said boys house looking for him. She walked up the stairs. She stopped at his door. _Please let him be in here and okay _Elizabeth thought pleading. She opened the door and walked in. "STILES!" She shouted again. She saw a clean room. But blood on the floor caught her eye. "no no no," She chanted under her breath. She smelt the blood. And no not because she is a weirdo like that. It was old possibly by twenty minutes. Which meant that this just happened. _Oh god they took him too. Oh Derek is going to be crushed. And so will everyone else. But Derek the most _Elizabeth thought to herself. They already had to look for their other missing pack members Allison and Lydia. And now Stiles. Elizabeth whipped out her phone and dialed her alpha's number. Shaking the entire time. "Did you find him," Derek asked as he picked up the phone. "No they took him too," She whispered. "No not Stiles," Derek said pleadingly to himself. "I'm Sorry Derek," Elizabeth whispered some more. "Just get over here," Derek growled.

At Derek's house.

Elizabeth arrived at the same as Scott and Jackson. They both looked like hell. Well you would too, if your mate was taken from you and now your best friend. The three betas sat down in family room without a room. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were already there. "So what do we do now," Elizabeth said. "We give up," Derek said. "But Derek," Elizabeth started. But Derek cut her off. "No there is nothing else we can do," Derek snapped. Elizabeth opened her mouth. "Izzy no," Isaac whispered. But she didn't listen to Isaac. "NO DO YOU THINK ALLISON, LYDIA, OR EVEN STILES WOULD GIVE UP IF IT WAS ANY OF US!" Izzy shouted. Derek shook his head no. "I didn't thinks so," She huffed. "Derek what happened to us being a family or were those just words to you," She added. "So what do we do," Derek said. Izzy felt a smile appear on her face. But stopped when she realized the situation they were in. Since they found out that the alpha pack is going after people they knew really well. The hale pack were heading towards Forks. To protect Bella Swan. Elizabeth's sister.

* * *

Bella's P.o.v

I was surprised to see my sisters relived face standing in Sam and Emily's kitchen. She golfed me into a hug. "Glad to see you ok Bells," She whispered into my ear. I heard a throat clear behind me. I turned to see everyone. Looking at me with raised eyebrows. "Oh right everyone this is my sister Elizabeth," I say with a proud smile. "I go by Izzy," She said. "This is Paul, Jared, Quil, Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, Jake, and Embry," I added quickly. My sister looked at Embry and they just stared at each other. "Ooh la la," Everyone but me, Embry, and Izzy chanted. Embry blushed and said "Hi". Her phone began to ring. Sex in the daytime by pretty Willie started to play. Izzy groaned and mumbled " Curse that boy to the greatest pits of hell". She answered. " Yeah okay whatever you say weirdo," She said. A boy appeared next to my sister. "How about now," He said into the phone. Izzy rolled her eyes. "Was that sex in the daytime that i just heard?" He said in disbelief. "Yes Isaac it was," She huffed in annoyance. "He changed our ringtones again didn't he," Isaac said. Izzy nodded. Izzy started crying. "I miss him so much," Izzy sniffed. "Hey we will find him," Isaac said trying to consul her. I don't know who he is. But i can tell that those two missed him so much. "Maybe if i just got there faster," She whispered. "No don't you dare blame yourself for this," Isaac snapped. She looked down. "We knew it was going to happen and we knew when it was going to happen," Isaac added. "Yeah but it was my turn to watch over him," She said. "So it could have happen to any of us," Isaac again snapped. "What the hell are you talking about," I say. They jumped. They looked at me.


End file.
